<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once in a lifetime encounter by ryiason</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929560">Once in a lifetime encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason'>ryiason</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles involving Kuroko, Kagami and Seirin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Idiots don't catch cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- as you can see, the title came from kuroko's motto</p><p>- the first chapter of this came from a headcanon post that i forgot where i read. when i find it again, i will post it</p><p>- there's not enough kagakuro with seirin</p><p>- i will edit the tags as i go hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's not like Kagami couldn't take care of himself. He sure can. After all, his father rarely comes home for a few years now and Kagami has managed to survive on his own. So, it's not like Kuroko is worried</span>
  <em>
    <span> worried</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He's just </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There's a difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The difference is the fact Kagami isn't in their usual spot when they go to school (they find out around the middle half of their first year that there's a spot where Kuroko's way to school intersects in Kagami's way to school. So, they decided to use that path to go to school together) and that's fine. But when Kagami doesn't text or call to inform Kuroko he will be late, that's when he starts to worry. And around lunch when Kagami doesn't reply to his texts or calls, Kuroko decides to ditch practice and go to Kagami's house to check on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko doesn't actually ditch practice. He goes to the gym to inform them he's thinking of coming over to Kagami's house as soon as he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Coach says while narrowing her eyes. "I had a hunch he was feeling under the weather after our practice match with Touou."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Which they won, surprisingly. It's not like they wanted to lose or anything like that but as much as it was, it was still just a practice match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wakamatsu took it as an opportunity to tell Aomine it was because his body is declining for all the practices he missed and Aomine looking at Momoi for confirmation and Momoi fake cries while running away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a promise of never losing again. Aomine and Kagami took it the next level because they're both simple-minded.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Kuroko remembers, "When it rained, we both didn't have umbrellas but Kagami-kun lent me his towel because Nigou was with us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Coach looks like she'll strangle Kuroko herself. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> idiot." She glares at Kuroko. "You're an idiot, too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoshi smiles and does this big-brother-attitude that calms Coach down. "Now, now, Riko. Maybe we should go to Kagami? He lives alone, doesn't he? What if he didn't eat yet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riko narrows her eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko blinks. He didn't think of that. What if Kagami didn't even drink water? He's the type to take care of people but forgets to take care of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Second years, go to Kagami and make sure he doesn't die. First years, we will buy food and medicine for Bakagami."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Kagami is okay." Furihata tells Kuroko as soon as they leave the school and start heading to Kagami. "He's tough and super healthy, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. But he just couldn't stop himself from worrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Kuroko. I'm more surprised he got sick, to be honest." Kawahara says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fukuda gives him a look. "If you say it's because idiots don't catch a cold…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said it, not me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's thankful that they're bickering for his sake, trying to distract him from his worry. He tries calling Kagami again but not to avail. Kuroko doesn't curse, he doesn't think it's tasteful to be rude but right now, he kind of wants to say the F word Kagami uses whenever he stabs his toes in a furniture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach Kagami's house, Kuroko asks the neighbor across the apartment for the spare key.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It's a grandma that Kagami's father knows.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enter Kagami's apartment and… it's not messy, per se, Kagami is surprisingly neat and organize but there's plates in the sink, books that are open in the living room table, and Nigou's toys on the floor which is one of Kagami's pet peeves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko's heart is on his throat when he half walks and half runs in Kagami's room, and finds his best friend lying down in the bed, wrapped with a thick blanket and sniffing. Kuroko puts his forehead against Kagami, it's not</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> high but he certainly has a cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is he?" Furihata asks, leaning in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He has a cold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I'll tell Coach. Koganei-senpai and Mitobe-senpai are on their way to cook. They thought it would be better if they started cooking without Coach here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand." Kuroko says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami coughs. Kuroko looks at him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about you put a cold tower in his forehead? Or eyes? Maybe he'll feel a little bit better." Furihata suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Kuroko doesn't move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll bring it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furihata comes back with a bucket of water and a towel. He informs Kuroko that they started to clean around the apartment and Koganei-senpai and Mitobe-senpai are coming up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko dabs the towel in Kagami's forehead and Kagami breathes a sigh of relief. Kuroko can't help but smile. He continues doing it and an hour later, he hears the others coming in the apartment. If them being loud is any indicator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>why did you bring movies, Izuki?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I thought he'd appreciate something to watch. He doesn't have anything here --"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" -- if that thing has puns --"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" -- shhh --"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" -- is Kagami-senpai alright? Is he --"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" -- what part of SHH didn't you get?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami groans and slowly opens his eyes. "Wha--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami-kun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kuroko?" His voice croaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't text or call, I was worried."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami coughs. "Because I thought I could go to school around lunch. I'm guessing I slept through it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." Kagami sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." Kuroko cups Kagami's cheek with his hand. "It's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami's eyes widen. It certainly is about to be a moment when Captain and Kiyoshi enter the room unannounced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bakagami!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Captain exclaims. Kagami and Kuroko both jump a little. "Be thankful we don't have any tournaments or we will be ripping you a new one! Speaking of ripping you a new one, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowed to stand up or I will murder you! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Murder</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kagami!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, Hyuuga." Kiyoshi says, while smiling. "Going to the toilet is an exemption with the murder. Even Hyuuga can't fault you for that and oh, Kuroko, you're here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been here all along." Kuroko deadpans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> light. Take care of him! Koga, is the food ready?" Captain says as he's walking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's like a storm." Kiyoshi chuckles. He looks between Kuroko and Kagami and smiles. "Ah, to be young."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're only a year older than us." Kagami reminds him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoshi waves before he leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, what's up with this team?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami-kun, please lay down properly. You need to rest." Kuroko pats his chest gently. "Captain is right. You're mine. I better take care of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean as your light, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko doesn't answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kuroko? As your light, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's still silence as Kuroko dabs the wet towel in Kagami's forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are so discussing this when I'm better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko smiles softly. Yes, they will.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Start of something new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week after Kagami fully recovered from his cold, they still don't talk about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing is wrong, exactly. It's not like something changed between them. They still hang out, they still go home together, they're still the Lethal Duo everyone is wary of, including their own team. But it does feel like something is hanging above their heads and everyone is already taking notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furihata asks him about it one day. "Are you and Kagami okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Kuroko answers. It's true. They're going to go home together later. It's fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great! It's just these past few days, Kagami is always deep in thought, no? So, I thought you guys had a fight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep in thought, huh? "Nothing to worry about, Furihata-kun. I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it's time to go home, Kagami is in the gates waiting for Kuroko. It almost puts a smile on his face when he realises Mitobe-senpai is beside him. Not that he has a problem with Mitobe-senpai, it's just Kuroko's Kagami-time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kurokooooo!" And yes, of course, where Mitobe-senpai is, Koganei-senpai is there, as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, senpai." Kuroko bows to both of his seniors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We asked Kagami here to come with us to buy this thing Mitobe's sister is asking for him to buy. It seems like a big item, see, and since Mitobe is injured, we need Kagami's help. Kagami is strong, yeah? We would have asked Kiyoshi but his knees are still recovering."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami refuses to come with us without you, though." Koganei adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Senpai--" Kagami grumbles. "I asked not to say that… please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh? Isn't it better for Kuroko to know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitobe nods and smiles at Kuroko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko's heart bursts with affection for the redhead. He smiles at Kagami. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>God damn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he says in English. "Let's just go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing Mitobe's sister wants Mitobe to buy was apparently a microwave. Kagami didn't do a lot of heavy lifting, anyway. As soon as they finished purchasing it, Koganei waves a cab and all Kagami does is put the item at the back of the cab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitobe pats Kagami's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, senpai."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh? Kagami? You can understand Mitobe?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no. Just a guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koganei laughs. "Anyway, is there a place you want us to drop you off? Do you want to come with us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, senpai." Kagami answers. He pulls Kuroko against him and says, "We need to go somewhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. See you both later. Hey, Mitobe! Stop eyeing those kitchen utensils and let's go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The both of them wave at the retrieving back of the cab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko looks at him but Kagami is already looking away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know. Come with me. There's a basketball court around here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko follows him until they reach the court Kagami is talking about. He talks to one of the guys with a basketball and gives it to him. When the boys leave, Kagami turns to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're going to eat some burgers so I borrowed the ball." Kagami puts down his bag in one of the benches. "Let's play. I can't think if we're not doing anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko follows suit and they start playing. Surprisingly, Kuroko scores a decent amount. Not that Kagami isn't winning because he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami-kun, I'm tired."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." Kagami shots the ball, retrieves it and passes it to Kuroko. "Pocari?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami runs and Kuroko sits on the bench where their bags are. Kagami comes back with two bottles of Pocari. He gives one to Kuroko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko drinks from his bottle and sneaks a look at Kagami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's beautiful like this, Kuroko thinks. Sweaty, satisfied and looking like an angel with halo behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… about what I said. When I was delirious with a cold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was just a cold, Kagami-kun. You weren't delirious with anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Kagami covers his face with a hand. "God, don't make this difficult."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko's heart is suddenly on his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want things to change."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Teiko has broken Kuroko's heart in ways that he didn't know that could hurt. Sometimes, he thinks of those times and still feels the void it left. But it's different this time. He doesn't know one thing on how to recover from this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no. I don't think you do. Kuroko, I… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, damn it and -- I want us still to be best friends and Light and Shadow and partners in basketball --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko blinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He slowly smiles. His heart hurts for an entire different reason now. "Kagami-kun, you want us to add another title to our relationship?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I'm saying!" He grumbles in English.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko giggles. He can't help it. He just giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop laughing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like you very much, Kagami-kun. Would you be so kind to bend down so I can kiss you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you this embarrassing?" Kagami does bend down, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's the best first kiss Kuroko could ever ask for.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuki doesn't mean it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>swears</span>
  </em>
  <span> he doesn't. The court is on his way to home and he was out buying groceries. He doesn't mean it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It</span>
  </em>
  <span> means seeing Kagami and Kuroko kissing in the basketball court near his house. It wasn't hard to know it was Kagami, his hair is different to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope none of them has a cold…" he says as he watches both of his kouhais </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissing. "They may think it's funny but it's snot."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Izuki's pun came from google. Thank you, google.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Maturity comes knocking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little bit of homophobia this is actually pretty tamed cause i hate writing anything like that but i want it out of the way now so :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Izuki tells him that he has something to say and it's important, Hyuuga knows Izuki is serious. Beneath his puns and terrible humor overall, Izuki is actually one of the few people Hyuuga fears when things get tough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga meets Izuki in Seirin, way earlier than their usual time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Hyuuga greets his friend. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki's face is different from his usual. "Let's go to the gym."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izu --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyuuga," Izuki cuts him. "Trust me, we need to talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it something I did?" Hyuuga asks as he follows Izuki. "Did I fuck up somehow? We didn't even see each other through the weekend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki says nothing. He just continues walking and opens the door of the gym -- that's usually in Riko's hands. It means Izuki took the key from Riko somehow. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki throws his bag to the side, takes his uniform off and finds a ball. Hyuuga follows his lead and they start to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is not my business to tell you but see, the people involved here are delicate and sensitive people and even if they aren't, they're younger than us and it's our duty as people who are older to be understanding." Izuki does a drive and manages to shoot a score.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami and Kuroko are in a relationship and I need you to not be a dick about it." Izuki passes the ball to Hyuuga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga stiffens. The thing is, Hyuuga knows those kinds of people exist. It's a big world and Hyuuga is not eccentric enough to think the world revolves around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his own underclassmen? Are those kinds of people?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I explained it to you once and you kind of… you were an asshole. And I value our friendship, but it's different now. It's our own kouhais, Hyuuga. I need you to -- I don't know, I need you to not be homophobic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga doesn't say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a warning, Hyuuga. I am not above punching you." Izuki warns. "So, if you think you might be an asshole against Kagami and Kuroko if you see them today, don't attend practice for now." And then, Izuki leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga tells Riko what Izuki told him in the gym. Riko's face looks complicated for a moment but sighs and sips her juice in a box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not like it was a secret." Riko says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami and Kuroko? It wasn't a secret. Izuki had been making puns about it since last year. Teppei knew the first time he saw them, he asked me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga feels stupid. "I… thought it was a joke."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was but at the same time, it isn't. Listen, I just don't appreciate Izuki outing Kagami and Kuroko to you but I understand why he did it. Maybe, take Izuki-kun's advice for now."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga ditches practice and he's planning on not telling anybody but Kiyoshi is faster. He's waiting in the gates and smiles when he sees him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga scowls. "What are you doing here, moron?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Waiting for you. Considering I'm still recovering, Riko gave me a leeway." Kiyoshi pauses. "And Izuki asked me to make sure you're okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sick." Hyuuga rolls his eyes. "Just shocked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shock?" Kiyoshi asks as they start to walk home. "About what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami and Kuroko?" Hyuuga looks at Kiyoshi, gauging his reaction. No surprise expression. Just the same stupid expression he has on his face everyday. Riko's words came back to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it's not like it was a secret</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is he the only who didn't know? "You knew."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Knew what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About Kagami and Kuroko? Izuki said they're dating."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I knew. But even if I didn't…" Kiyoshi grins. "It's not like I would shame my team for falling in love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could be more like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Hyuuga grumbles. "More open. More free about this kind of stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, a lot of things happened to me? And I really, really just love this team, you know? You guys are my family. And when you're family, you just love them unconditionally."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga is on the roof when his mother calls for him. He immediately gets back inside to find her, scowling and ready to nag him when she sees the look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" His mother asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing… just… thinking." He breathes. "Mom, if you find out I'm… </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, would you hate me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother raises an eyebrow. "Where is this coming from? Are you confused?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No. Not me. Just… a friend? Is, um… like that. So."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, people are different. We can't all be Americans or Japanese. I'd say even for sexuality is like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But isn't that… wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother gives him a fond look. "Oh, Junpei. There are so many things wrong in the world, but love isn't going to be one of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga doesn't attend practice for two days. He tells Kiyoshi he's fine and to leave him alone for now and Riko reminds him that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> still the captain of the basketball team. Izuki doesn't talk to him, which is… not surprising considering Hyuuga is avoiding him, in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, still. That hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he's the one in the wrong this time. Kagami and Kuroko's relationship never affected him nor the team. More like it helped the team grow closer and their relationship led them to victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga texts Izuki, </span>
  <em>
    <span>i'm coming in tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you lose a kilo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is this about, moron?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I'll be weight-ing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking moron!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're okay. They're okay. They're okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hyuuga comes into the gym, he expects to be… disgusted when he sees Kagami and Kuroko but seeing them now? He feels nothing. Except relief and feeling stupid. They are making cow </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span> at each other. Cow eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captain!" The first years and the second years greet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay? Coach said you were sick." Furihata asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine. Now." Hyuuga clears his throat. "Let's continue practice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga watches Kiyoshi and Riko talking, and probably arguing about Kiyoshi's practice menu. They were in a relationship before and Hyuuga never thought it was wrong. Hyuuga has feelings for Riko, was that wrong? So, why does he think Kuroko and Kagami's relationship is wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why is Hyuuga so stupid?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decides right there and then, he'll double his own practice menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Half way through practice, the electricity went out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga groans out of annoyance. "Anybody has a light?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last time I checked, Captain, Kagami-kun is beside you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kuroko," he hisses. "That's sweet but we can't fucking see!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the light comes back again and everyone is looking at Hyuuga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" He growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's Izuki who speaks up first. "Well, I thought you would ignore something like that. Wow, I can't believe this, Hyuuga! You've matured! I'm proud to call you my friend!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Hyuuga exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko bows at him. "Thank you for accepting our relationship, Captain. I promise to only make a few cow eyes at Kagami-kun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Few?" Hyuuga points at Kagami and Kuroko. "Make it zero! This the basketball team, you morons, not the singles' club and --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyuuga is so single, he's taking it out on the lovers." Koganei comments. Mitobe looks at Hyuuga with </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes of disappointment. "I know, Mitobe. Only if he actually confessed…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you should ask for advice for our underclassmen on how to be in a relationship. It would help you." Kiyoshi suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>helping!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If that's what it takes…" Kuroko sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oi</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The future holds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiyoshi walks out of the bookstore holding a basketball magazine on his hand, and his phone on the other. He sends a message in the Seirin group chat, saying he'll be late because he took an overtime. He forgot there's going to be a 10th year reunion for the Seirin basketball team, he enjoyed playing cards with the grandpas and grandmas in his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows shoot up when he sees the messages before his. Hyuuga's </span>
  <em>
    <span>BAKAGAMI! YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I SEE YOU!, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riko's </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU ARE EMBARRASSING!, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Kuroko's, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My apologies, Coach, Captain. My husband is an idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoshi can hear Kagami's, </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHY?! Sir? Ma'am?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chuckles as he goes on board in a bus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders what they're mad at Kagami about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits down next to a high school student, who nods at him so that he can sit. He puts his phone away and starts looking for Kagami's interview in the magazine he bought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Few years ago, Kagami was drafted by the Chicago Bulls. He married Kuroko before signing anything, though. The ceremony was simple and elegant. One of the few things Kiyoshi can remember is the rest of the team looking at Hyuuga and teasing him about Riko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(That's a few months before they found out that there's a strange understanding between him, Hyuuga and Riko. They don't ask questions and Kiyoshi knows the three of them don't have answers.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, and Kise crying about how Kasamatsu-senpai and him should be next. No matter that they're not even in a relationship yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He catches what he's looking for and that's because Kagami has sections and sections of pictures in a page. Kagami still looks awkward, after all these years. And sees the interview that he wants to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts:</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For someone like Kagami Taiga, not only the player of Chicago Bulls, but as the ace, buying a house in L.A is no hardship. But he doesn't. His teammates had often teased him about it in public, that out of all of them, he's the only one who isn't L.A based.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's why I'm looking at a small apartment in a fairly good neighborhood and not a castle in a Nashville-like village.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knock on the door and the one who opens it is Kagami Tetsuya, Taiga's husband. I didn't see him at first, though and was surprised to see him in front of me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I enter their apartment, and I find pictures of their wedding, people Kagami Tetsuya has said it was their families and friends, and pictures of Taiga, Tetsuya and the Chicago Bulls' dog, it was named Nigou (which means Second in Japanese.) What intrigues me, however, is a whole wall of what looks like Taiga's basketball team in high school.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taiga comes out in the kitchen and smiles as he sees his husband and I.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry. I just finished cooking lunch. I'll be right there."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami Taiga has been dubbed as the Best Husband of the entire NBA, according to fans. I am inclined to believe them now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Few moments later, I am sitting across from Kagami Taiga, who is still wearing his apron while his husband told us that he will be walking the dog.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you so much for giving me a few moments of your time. I know how you don't like interviews.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KT: </b>
  <em>
    <span>It's alright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT:</b>
  <em>
    <span> You have a wonderful home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KT: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you? A lot of people, especially my teammates, have been nagging me about buying an actual house but I don't think it's that necessary. My home is with my husband and he likes Japan. So, that's where we will be staying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT: </b>
  <em>
    <span>That's so sweet of you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KT: </b>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>laughs] I'm just being a husband. It's in the job description.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when the bus suddenly comes to a stop and an old woman boards the bus. Kiyoshi stands up and happily gives her his seat. He grabs the railing and tries to read the rest of the article and… he thinks he finds what Hyuuga and Riko are mad about.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Before we close this interview, I want to ask who is your inspiration?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>KT:</b> <em><span>In… basketball?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>KT:</b> <em><span>Hmm… I guess, my husband. Tetsuya has been my partner in basketball since we were in high school. There are times that I think he was so amazing that I couldn't help but follow him. But that's a cliché answer, isn't it?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As an interviewer, I couldn't tell him that it's one of the sweetest answers I have ever heard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>KT:</b> <em><span>But I guess it's the Seirin High Basketball Team.</span></em></p><p> </p><p><b>INT:</b> <em><span>Your basketball team in high school?</span></em></p><p> </p><p><b>KT:</b> <em><span>Yes! They were -- and still are -- my family. We were together, through thick and thin. We had a Coach who nurtured us, who brought the best of our abilities. We have a Captain who carried the burden of our failures and our successes. We had a point guard who could do so many puns but he was also the best Point Guard I know. Um, we had a center who, I think, loved us more than he loved himself and basketball. We had Seniors who looked after us. Our silent hero, our Jack of All Trades, and one senpai who didn't stop reminding us that they're always there for us. We had friends the same age as us who gave their all too, with me and Kuroko and of course, our Juniors who carried the Seirin's way of basketball. I… I wouldn't be here without them. All of them. I will carry their will in my heart. I may be in Chicago Bulls now but Seirin will always be my way of basketball.</span></em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Young man," the old woman who Kiyoshi gave his seat to asked him. "Why are you crying?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoshi just smiles, shakes his head. He sees his stop and waves a goodbye to the old woman. He walks out the bus and sees the restaurant that Riko sent him the location of. He half walks and half runs and as he opens the door, he hears it:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>KAGAMI! YOU ARE EMBARRASSING ME!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"CAPTAIN, PLEASE, I--"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"IT'S HYUUGA-SAN! I AM NOT YOUR CAPTAIN ANYMORE!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Captain, please, my husband is sorry."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"KUROKO, YOU TOO!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hyuuga, he's a Kagami now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"SHUT UP, IZUKI!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koganei's laughter rings in the whole place. He sees Mitobe pointing something in the magazine with Tsucchida. Riko is reading another magazine with a soft smile on her face. Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara look so proud, and Asahina and Yagi just keep bowing at Kagami who is still being berated by Hyuuga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks towards the table and says, "KAGAMI!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Senpai, I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiyoshi! Tell Kagami that --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"KIYOSHI! LISTEN TO THIS PUN I JUST DID ABOUT KAGAMI'S INTERVIEW --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with everything happening around him, Kiyoshi thinks Kagami is right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Wedding (Not Theirs) I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"-- getting married, and she wants you there -- are you listening, Taiga?"</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Taiga remembers where he got his absent-mindedness from whenever he talks to his mother.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, mom. Or well, I'm trying? It's five AM here, mom. On a <em> Saturday. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>He has the pleasure of hearing his mother splutter on the other line and hastily apologise. "I forgot about the timezone."</p><p> </p><p>Taiga looks over besides him and sees Tetsuya still asleep, his mouth slightly open and breathing softly. He tries to slip out the bed quietly as he can. He walks out the room and closes the door before he says, "It's alright, ma. Anyway, André's sister is getting married?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Remember that guy she was dating in college?"</p><p> </p><p>A Matthew something something. Taiga couldn't recall his face even if it killed him. "A bit."</p><p> </p><p>"She wants you to attend the wedding. Tatsuya will be there, too. When they heard you guys made up, she got too excited."</p><p> </p><p>"Tatsuya told them, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like you can blame Tatsuya." His mother tuts. "He communicates with his friends here in America."</p><p> </p><p>Taiga tries to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. Your dad couldn't make it to the actual wedding but he's positive he'll be in the gathering. Alex said the same."</p><p> </p><p>From what Taiga has heard from Alex, she's been too focused on Kiyoshi-senpai's recovery, she just couldn't leave him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. I'll be there."</p><p> </p><p>"Great! I'll tell Ari. She'll be so happy --"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Mom </em>." Taiga cuts her off.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>He swallows the lump in his throat. He and Tetsuya had been together for two months now. The team has gotten used to them, and even if he hasn't told Tatsuya, his brother has been giving off vibes that he <em> knows </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm bringing. Someone."</p><p> </p><p>"Girlfriend?" His mother asks.</p><p> </p><p>"No." He pauses, breathes. "A <em> boy </em>friend."</p><p> </p><p>There's silence on the phone that he wonders if his mother actually ended the call. But then there's <em> screeching </em> that makes Taiga put the phone away from his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Taiga! Taiga! I was actually joking about the girlfriend, you know? But you're actually serious? Oh my god, a boyfriend! Wait until I tell my husband about this! </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Ma-- </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Of course! Bring him! Do you need money for the tickets? What's his shoe size? Does he have any allergies?"</p><p> </p><p>Taiga's headaches suddenly. "Can we discuss this when it's not five in the morning?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Okay! But can you tell me please his name?"</p><p> </p><p>Taiga sighs. "Kuroko Tetsuya."</p><p> </p><p>"Tetsuya…" his mother says dreamily. "What a cute name."</p><p> </p><p>"Bye, mother."</p><p> </p><p>"Bye, Taiga! Tell your boyfriend hi for me, okay?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>#</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next time he wakes up, Tetsuya is still asleep but he's wrapped around Taiga like an octopus. He smiles a little. He checks his phone and sees his father has sent a message.</p><p> </p><p>He half knows what it is and half has a bad feeling about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Taiga, I'll be visiting Japan next week! I need to meet your boyfriend before your mother does! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Because of course, meeting the love of his life is a competition to them.</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes but secretly feels happy that his family likes Tetsuya.</p><p> </p><p>"Taiga?" Tetsuya says sleepily. "Wha' goin' 'n?"</p><p> </p><p>Taiga chuckles quietly. "It's okay. Go to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"Wha'?"</p><p> </p><p>Taiga kisses Tetsuya's ridiculous bed hair and pats his back softly. "Go back to sleep." He whispers.</p><p> </p><p>"'M kay."</p><p> </p><p>Taiga slips out the bed. He goes to the kitchen and cooks breakfast. He gives Nigou some of his treats to stop him from giving Taiga his puppy dog eyes. Seriously. He's way too similar to Tetsuya like this.</p><p> </p><p>He's already putting plates on the dining table when Tetsuya comes and hugs him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Taiga-kun," Taiga can feel him yawning. "You left me there."</p><p> </p><p>"To sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"Still." Tetsuya says.</p><p> </p><p>Taiga pushes Tetsuya away from him and makes him sit. He gives him a kiss on the lips before giving him a coffee with vanilla as a cream.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." Tetsuya says.</p><p> </p><p>"To the coffee or to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can love you both at the same time."</p><p> </p><p>Taiga chuckles. He puts the food on the table and sits across Tetsuya. He starts eating, and sneaks a few looks at his shadow. He clears his throat. "I'm going back to America this summer."</p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya looks up. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"A friend of mine is getting married. Tatsuya is coming, too. And my entire family. Even Alex." He knows he's rumbling but this is somehow <em> more </em>daunting than telling his mother. "And um, I might have told my mom you're coming with me."</p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya visibly swallows hard and puts down his cup of coffee with much vigor, Taiga is surprised it didn't crack. "As a… as a friend or --"</p><p> </p><p>"As a boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"And they're okay with it?"</p><p> </p><p>Taiga shrugs. "My parents are fine with things like that. You don't need to worry." He pauses. "Okay. You might need to worry but that's only because my family will be annoying us. That's it, though."</p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya blinks at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, if you're not ready -- or you don't want to --"</p><p> </p><p>"I <em> want </em>." Tetsuya says. "To go. I want to go, Taiga-kun. I just." He breathes heavily. "I feel… relieved?"</p><p> </p><p>Of course. Yeah. Taiga keeps on forgetting Japan is less likely to accept relationship with same sex couples. Which reminds him… "Your family…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? No, no. They're… okay with it." Tetsuya's cheeks redden a bit. "They're… <em> hinting </em> --"</p><p> </p><p>"-- oh, God --" Taiga grumbles in English.</p><p> </p><p>"-- about us, I think we'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Taiga and Tetsuya look at each other. Both of their families accept them. Their friends do, as well. He suddenly feels a sudden wave of affection towards his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." Taiga says, seriously.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, too." Tetsuya looks down a bit and coughs. "About Nigou…"</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, here we go </em>. "If you want to bring him, we can."</p><p> </p><p>"Is your family okay with dogs?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tetsuya, the only thing you need to worry about is the jokes they'll be making about us. Tatsuya is going to be there as well."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure Murasakibara-kun can help us find some blackmails…" Tetsuya trails off.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm kind of afraid of what that entails, to be honest." Taiga replies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kagami is half Filipino agenda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kagami is half filipino its canon now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuroko has known Kagami for a long time but this is the first time Kuroko </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Which, in Kuroko's opinion, is an achievement, somehow. He looks for Kagami everywhere in the convenience store, only to find him outside the said store, talking to an old woman. He walks towards the door, in time to hear Kagami utter words from a language that Kuroko hadn't heard before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-- sigurado po ba kayong hindi kayo naliligaw? Gusto niyo po ba ng tulong?" Kagami says and in Kuroko's ears, they're just gibberish but the words Kagami spoke makes his voice </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeper</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ayos lang ako, iho. Oh, siya. Mauuna na ko. Ingat ka."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ingat din po kayo." Kagami waves at the old lady retrieving back, turns around to find Kuroko in the door and jumps back out of surprise. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroko!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was impressive, Kagami-kun. I didn't know you could speak another language."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Are you making fun of me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not." Kuroko gives Kagami space to enter the store and they return to their original agenda on why they're here. Their senpais would have their head if they're not back with the water bottles they were told to buy. "I am genuinely impressed. You know three languages."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm half Filipino. My mom's side."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough about me!" Kagami exclaims. "We better be going or Captain won't stop nagging!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko has to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But, of course, Kuroko hasn't forgotten. That his light has another part of him Kuroko doesn't know.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he thinks about it, Kagami does exhibit some habits that he doesn't think a normal Japanese boy would do. He filed it under </span>
  <em>
    <span>because Kagami-kun is also an American </span>
  </em>
  <span>but that seems ignorant of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Kagami is half Filipino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Google says the Philippines is an island surrounded by water. Kagami has a hobby of surfing. Makes sense why he likes water so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's also the fact he says words that Kuroko couldn't make out of, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ano ba yan,</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he's annoyed. He calls Nigou, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beh </span>
  </em>
  <span>once and Kagami said it was a term of endearment. Kuroko was so focused on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>term of endearment</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it went over his head that it doesn't seem like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>American</span>
  </em>
  <span> endearment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, when Kuroko is tutoring Kagami a week before their exam, he asks, "Kagami-kun, do you know how to cook Filipino food?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami blinks. "Of course, I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your favorite?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sinigang." He answers, no hesitation. "It's like miso soup but there are more vegetables and can be cooked with fish or pork."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko's eyes shine. "I wanna eat it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha -- is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> why you asked?! Well, whatever. I'll cook it for you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>After </span>
  </em>
  <span>exams."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami-kun, you're a horrible tease."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinigang na baboy is Kuroko's favorite food now.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole thing is like a simmering water for Kuroko. It doesn't actually matter until it reaches the boiling point and it happens when a little girl comes running towards Kagami outside the stadium where Winter Cup is held. It's after their match with Touou and they won. Kuroko </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel good about that if a little girl didn't body slam Kagami, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kuya Taiga! Ang galing galing mo!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Andrea?" Kagami asks, confused but carries the girl, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kuya Taiga," a boy comes running towards Kagami again and behind the said little boy is a woman smaller than their coach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ate Mai! Jose! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oi</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Kagami's smile widens, brighter; more so when they won against Touou just now. "Anong ginagawa niyo dito? Nasaan si Kuya Mark?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bumisita lang. Sabi ng mama mo naglalaro daw ang basketball team mo dito. Gusto naming mag-offer ng support. But we thought we might ruin your concentration if you see us here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Ate Mai." Kagami kisses the woman and smiles. "Ito po pala ang team ko." He turns around and points towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello. I'm Taiga's aunt, Mai. Thank you for taking care of my nephew."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's -- it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem! </span>
  <em>
    <span>At all</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Kagami-kun has been taking care of us, as well." Coach answers, in perfect English. Kuroko is impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kuya, kuya," Andrea, as Kagami calls her, cups Kagami's face with her little hands and Kuroko's heart bursts into some sort of affection. "Sama ka samin, please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami looks at his team and tells them what the child asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. We're all tired, anyway and about to go home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami nods and says his thanks. He looks at Kuroko and smiles. "I'll see you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns and holds the hand of the boy named Jose and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ate </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mai talking to him animatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko blinks, his heart still on his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroko visits Kagami, next Saturday. Kagami is on duty to take care of Nigou. He knocks on the door and instead of Kagami opening it, it's the girl named Andrea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Waaaah! Aso, Kuya Taiga! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aso</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami comes running towards the door. "Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Kuroko flinches with the usage of his first name. "Come in. I was just cooking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're busy --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not." Kagami says as Andrea pulls Kuroko in by his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kuya Tetsuya, di ba? Pwede ko bang i-pet yung aso mo po? Ano po pangalan niya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Drea, hindi nakakaintindi si Kuya Tetsuya ng tagalog." Jose tells the little girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami laughs at both of them. He closes the door and pushes Kuroko in. "They're asking about Nigou. And if your name is Tetsuya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, so that's how it is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kuroko thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami crouches down to talk to the two kids. "Kuya Tetsuya understands English and can communicate that way, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, okay!" Andrea makes grabby hands to Kuroko. "Up! Up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko lets go of Nigou's leash and carries Andrea. Jose holds Nigou and pets him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami stands up and rubs Kuroko's hair. "Hang out with them for now, okay? I'll finish cooking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko nods, speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrea is affectionate. Very different from the kids here. She likes hugging, being carried and sitting on his lap. Jose is more reserved but likes his head being pat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrea is sleeping in Kuroko's arms and Jose is across him, petting Nigou who's asleep on his lap as well. Kuroko has to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kuya Tetsuya," Jose says and Kuroko finds out Kuya means big brother in Tagalog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like Kuya Taiga?" Jose looks up. "Like how my mom likes my dad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko freezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just… he talks about you a lot and tells us things like you're a superhero. Mom says it's because Kuya Taiga likes you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" Kuroko tries not to squeeze Andrea in his arms. "Yes. I like him. Like your mom likes your dad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose nods, satisfied. "Mom and dad make each other cry sometimes so it's useless to tell you not to hurt him but if you can try not to, that would make me happy. Kuya Taiga is the only one in the world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko looks at the kitchen and thinks of how Kagami came for all the monsters that made Kuroko sad and destroyed them. "I'll try." A pause. "By the way, can you tell me how to pronounce I love you in your language?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose smiles. "Okay, so it's…"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here lies the translation of the filipino phrases i wrote:</p><p>* are you sure you're not lost? do you like some help?</p><p>[the 'po' is a word that filipino uses to make a speech more respectful. we use it towards people who are in authority and older people]</p><p>* i'm just fine, iho [iho is a term old people use for men who are younger than them. like their son/grandsons] oh, siya [just a phrase we use when we're leaving. there's no direct translation for this.] I'll be going ahead. Take care.</p><p>* take care, too.</p><p>* what is this? [but with conviction and angry]</p><p>* beh is derived from the word bebe that came from the word baby lol we just made it ours</p><p>* sinigang with pork</p><p>* kuya [older brother] you're so good</p><p>* what are you doing? where's mark?</p><p>* we just visited. your mama said your basketball team is playing here. we wanted to offer support</p><p>* ate means older sister, pronounced AH-TE. not the past tense of eat</p><p>* this is my team</p><p>* come with us, please?</p><p>* aso means dog</p><p>* di ba? is like right? in context</p><p>* can i pet your dog? what is the dog's name?</p><p>* kuya tetsuya doesn't understand tagalog</p><p>* it's mahal kita. we don't usually say it because it feels more serious and deep</p><p> </p><p>my headcanon about kagami's family is that kagami's mother is a filipino who lives in philippines and is working in UP [a big prestige university in ph] as a dean that's why she couldn't leave but she and kagami's dad are still married and v much in love they just have different priorities. kagami follows his dad a lot because his mom has her side of the family and his dad is alone. kagami visits philippines every summer. his mom is originally from palawan.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Snow and Dirty Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the quote is from richard siken, same title of this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> we have not touched the stars </em>
</p><p>
  <em> nor are we forgiven </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>a week and a half</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kuroko tries his best to listen to what the teacher is saying but he couldn't. He hasn't slept well for over a week now, and he has been stressing on what to do for finals, considering he hasn't started studying, yet. He doesn't have the time.</p><p>"Kuroko," someone from behind him says and it's Fukuda. "Do you want to go to the nurse's office?"</p><p>Kuroko shakes his head.</p><p>"Furihata is going to be there after class. You look like shit."</p><p>"Is that what you're telling someone who's obviously tired, Fukuda?" Kawahara hisses. "Don't mind him, Kuroko. But if you want, we can tell Furi to wait for you."</p><p>Kuroko doesn't want to. He appreciates it, though. He smiles and replies, "Thank you."</p><p>Kuroko tries to listen again to the lecture. But he can't.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>two weeks</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Kuroko, I need you to come with me right now." Izuki tells him, holding a list. "Some stuff we need."</p><p>Kuroko blinks at his senior. He's not usually the go-person for this. It's Mitobe or Kiyoshi, considering they're both bigger and stronger in strength. Sometimes, the second year trio altogether. But not him.</p><p>Not alone, anyway.</p><p>"Okay, Izuki-senpai."</p><p>Izuki nods and squeezes his shoulder.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>two weeks and a half</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Have you eaten, Kuroko-kun?" Coach asks him one day when they see each other in the hallway. She's holding a container that Kuroko eyed suspiciously. She rolls her eyes. "I'm <em> not </em> the one who cooked. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi did. We have Home Economics class today."</p><p>"If that's the case," he bows and accepts the container. "Thank you, Coach."</p><p>She jabs his ribs, he splutters. "You're welcome, nerd."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>three weeks</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Kuroko! Kuroko!" Koganei exclaims as soon as he sees Kuroko outside the gate.</p><p>"Koganei-senpai, Mitobe-senpai, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"We're going to this new arcade downtown. You should come!" Koganei tells him, excitedly.</p><p>Kuroko doesn't want to but accepts the invitation, anyway.</p><p>Mitobe looks at him and nods.</p><p>Some days are better than the others.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>three weeks and a half</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tsucchida grabs his head and tries to dry his hair. This is the first time Kuroko has seen this senpai this angry.</p><p>"What are you doing, Kuroko? Walking around with no umbrella when there's obviously a storm?" He grumbles as he takes a blow dryer. "<em>Kouhais."</em></p><p> </p><p>Kuroko knows his senpai knows <em> exactly </em> why he's walking around in the rain but he's not going to tell him that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>four weeks</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Alright, Nigou." Kuroko opens his bag and lets the Seirin's dog out. "Be quiet, okay? Kagami-kun is sleeping and no animals are allowed inside the hospital but since you miss him, I'm letting you in, okay?"</p><p>Nigou immediately jumps off the bag and goes to Kagami who's sleeping soundly in a white sheet bed. How he's still sleeping in this state makes no sense to Kuroko.</p><p>Everywhere Kuroko looks is a machine. There's an oxygen machine attached in Kagami's mouth and nose to let him breathe easier. His face is better now but a few weeks ago, it was still battered with bruises and cuts. The doctor says there's no lasting damage and if he wakes up, he can still play basketball.</p><p><em> But will he wake up? </em>Kagami-san asked.</p><p>The doctor looked down. <em> I'm sorry. That's a different matter altogether.</em></p><p>They said heroes all have one thing in common: their bodies will react before their mind will.</p><p>Kagami saw a kid almost getting hit by a truck and since Kagami is a hero in this story, he saved the kid. But he doesn't have superpowers that can make him magically be better.</p><p>It's been weeks now.</p><p>The doctor said his chances of waking up is at 10%.</p><p>But Kuroko knows Kagami won't give up. After all, it's one thing that Kagami had admired about Kuroko.</p><p>Nigou whines while looking at Kagami. Kuroko carries him and makes Nigou lay down besides him.</p><p>"You promised me that you'll <em> always </em>be my light, Kagami-kun. So, wake up." He whispers as he kisses Kagami's forehead. "I'm still waiting for you."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> to the hero’s shoulders</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the gentleness that comes</em>
</p><p>
  <em> not from the absence of violence</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but despite </em>
  <em>the abundance of it.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Office AU (part I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Is your camera alright?" Hyuuga asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the camera, someone says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, it's alright, just a little --</span>
  </em>
  <span> and when the camera starts to focus on Hyuuga's face, he's scowling heavily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We're good now, Hyuuga-san</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, is that so? That's good, then." But Hyuuga's face doesn't clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell us about yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me? There's nothing to know about me. I work here in Seirin Corporation as a salary man. There's nothing to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We heard you're the reason why Kiyoshi-san started working here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Who told you that? Well, that's true. He used to work in a gym but something happened to his knee. His wife, Riko, who is also my friend --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We heard you dated her before?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" -- was pregnant at that time -- and what the [beep] are you talking about? Who told you that [beep] information? I never -- I didn't -- I had feelings for her in high school -- no, [beep] seriously, who told you that? Is it Izuki? Koganei?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's true. Hyuuga is the one who got me this job." Kiyoshi tells them, cheerfully. "I got laid off with my previous job because I had an accident with my knee. Thankfully, Hyuuga saved my ass and now I'm working here for years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see. Is your wife friends with Hyuuga-san, too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I think they dated at some point in high school. I haven't confirmed it, though." Then he starts chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The person behind the camera decided not to tell Hyuuga what Kiyoshi had told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We apologise, Hyuuga-san. Anyway, let's go back to the questions. What do you think of Kuroko and Kagami?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not even talk to me about those brats." Hyuuga growls. "They are annoying little morons who we kept hinting at that they have feelings for each other but to no avail. Do you know how much we have been riding their relationship? Thousands."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, the camera pans to what seems to be a household of three and the camera focuses on a pretty girl with short hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My husband and his entire team are idiots. I already won the bet. That's why I have shares in their little company of papers now."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They don't tell that to Hyuuga either.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami awkwardly sits in the chair as he blinks at the camera. "Sorry, I'm not used to this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have been here for months now, Kagami-san.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's fine. Let's talk about Kuroko-san. What do you think about him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do I think about Kuroko? He's a little [beep]. He keeps surprising me, and bringing his dog when he knows I can't stand dogs --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Pans to a clip of Kagami in the sink, changing Nigou's clothes while there's a suspiciously blue hair in the background]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-- and he doesn't know when to give up and he's amazing and strong and brave and -- uhhh, what are we talking about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's okay, Kagami-san. We already got what we need.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the background, there's a suspicious blue hair on Kagami's desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person behind the camera screams and jumps and the camera starts falling down and --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[beeeeeeeep]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry about your equipment." Kuroko says. He doesn't look particularly apologetic. He doesn't look like anything, actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's alright, Kuroko-san. As it is, tell us what you think of Kagami-san.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Kuroko's cheeks redden. "He's my friend. The best one, at that. Why? Did he say something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Pans to the camera of Kagami's desk with blue flower petals all over his desk and a bento of boiled eggs. Kagami is silently laughing while his shoulders shake.]</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The person behind the camera mutes the audio as Izuki sits across because of the useless puns they have to edit out the clips. When Izuki is finished, the audio comes back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kitakore!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Izuki-san, as you are the manager of this department. What do you think of Kagami and Kuroko's relationship?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that. Well, I knew. That's why Riko has a share in this company. I told her about it. While I was in my office, I saw them making out in the pantry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Izuki-san, the pantry is too far from your office.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I saw what I saw." Izuki shrugs. "Oh! That's a --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person mutes the audio again. Unmutes it when he finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is the office aware of their relationship?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably. But they want to keep it private, yeah? We're respecting that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Pans to Koganei, Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda with a banner KAGAKURO FOREVER until Tsucchida and Mitobe drag the banner out of their hands.]</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Well, yeah. I enjoy being here." Koganei says as he looks behind him. "I mean, who wouldn't, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the background, Hyuuga is screaming at the phone while Izuki is talking to Tsucchida who looks disgusted and looks like he's about to swing but Mitobe is there in seconds. Kagami and Kuroko passing notes and giggling. Kiyoshi is eating what seems to be an old people candy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the Seirin Corporation parking lot, there's a man sitting in the smoking area that isn't smoking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's reading a light novel about a Ringo-tan.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Mayuzumi Chihiro. I'm a salary man from Rakuzan. I'm about to resign, though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Pans to Tsucchida destroying Mayuzumi's resume and calling someone on the phone.]</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>[Pans to Mayuzumi and Mitobe sitting next to each other in the parking lot, not talking, just passing snacks and drinks]</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akashi-kun is my friend from middle school." Kuroko tells them as the background is Akashi dragging Mayuzumi away while Mayuzumi holds on to one of the office tables. "This is the first time I see him act so pathetic."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to go home." Tsucchida says as he grabs a handful of his hair and pulls. "My wife is a better company and I miss her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a suspicious yelling outside the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person behind the camera knew they had to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is your job here, Tsucchida-san?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsucchida looks at the person behind the camera dead in the eye and opens the curtain to see Akashi waiting for Tsucchida as Mayuzumi refuses to leave the office table he grabbed onto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're stressing me out."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>[Pans to Tsucchida helping Akashi drag Mayuzumi away while Mayuzumi screams bloody murder.]</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The time hits 4:59 PM and a man named Takao comes rushing in with paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm done! Where's Kuroko?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Pans to Kuroko and Kagami running towards the elevator whispering, </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK THAT HAWKEYE!</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They just left." Tsucchida says as he leaves. "You're on your own, dude."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noooooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" As Takao falls down the ground and weeps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the background, none of them cares about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>[Pans the camera to Takao talking to someone on the phone and begging someone named Shin-chan. The audio can only hear a nanodayo before the Shin-chan ends the call.]</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroko and Kagami are holding hands while waiting for the bus. The camera slowly leaves their focus to see the sunset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a yell behind the camera. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhhhhhh!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Vampire AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might write this as an actual fic but for now bleh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Kuroko sees Kagami, the first thing Kuroko thinks of is that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong but not strong enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does have an aura of a beast but it's not enough to intimidate Teiko, not even Kuroko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami is now the new King of the Seirin clan. Usually, it has to be taken by force but Kiyoshi looks alright and smiling as Aida Riko introduces them to Kagami Taiga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kuroko thinks again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But not strong enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But why does Kuroko feel a chill in his spine when his eyes meet Kagami's?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Kuroko was fifteen, he became a vampire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had no choice -- or rather, Aomine doesn't; he's the one who turned Kuroko into a monster. Kuroko watched as his friend cried and apologised while Kuroko could smell the blood of the person he killed by draining their blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroko is not a monster because he's a vampire. He's a monster because he's a murderer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kagami-kun," Kuroko calls and Kagami turns around and yelps when he sees him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you always do that shit? Surprising people?" Kagami grunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko takes a good look at Kagami, and… well. Yeah. He looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tall, lean but has muscles in all the right places and he has a voice that he could imagine would feel good to hear in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Kuroko has thought about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not my fault people don't feel my presence." Kuroko counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami snorts as he looks outside again. Teiko's castle is grand. When Kuroko first saw it, he was impressed as well. But what Kagami is looking at is the flowers. That no one cares about, except for Kuroko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like the flowers, Kagami-kun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who doesn't?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko bites his tongue. "Akashi-kun is waiting for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami sighs as he follows Kuroko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko discreetly looks at the flowers again and watches Kagami do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course, we care about you, Tetsuya. But like everyone here, you must do your part."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Every two weeks, Kagami comes back to Teiko's castle to report what happens in Seirin. It's very boring and very mundane but it has to be done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine, for some reason, hates him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He thinks he's hot shit." He grumbles when Kagami leaves with his carriage. "He comes here and acts like he owns the place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn't act that way</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Kuroko doesn't say that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami hates walking around the castle and usually stays in the garden and touches the plants and the flowers with gentle hands. He doesn't look like it but Kagami is tender, and Kuroko wonders what will happen if he follows Kagami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think the same way as I do, right, Tetsu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko doesn't say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's not in the mood to lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Follow the sun, Kuroko." Ogiwara tells him when he saw Kuroko as a vampire. "Just because you're a creature of the night doesn't mean you need to stay in the dark."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"He looks so kind." Momoi smiles as they watch Kagami talk to Akashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akashi-kun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I obviously mean Kagami-kun." Momoi rolls her eyes. "And he likes flowers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides Kagami is Izuki Shun. From what they know of him, he has the ability to talk to eagles. He's also human and Kagami obviously postures to protect him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I was Kagami-kun's subordinate,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks dangerously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would he protect me too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And not used as a tool?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's not so bad here, right? Kurokocchi?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroko wants to cry. But he's not going to. Not where they can see him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Stop calling me Kurokocchi."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So mean!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kagami-kun, please let me come with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami blinks at him. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take me with you. Back to Seirin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want me to take a vampire back to a camp full of humans?" Kagami hisses. "Are you insane?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was wishful thinking, Kuroko knows, but still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami doesn't say anything for the next few moments. When he does, however, his entire aura changes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get inside the carriage. Izuki-san, if you can send a message back to the camp --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got it." Izuki whistles and an eagle comes flying to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko looks at Kagami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami looks back at him. "What are you waiting for? Didn't you hear what I said? Get inside. If I'm going to fight your stupid Teiko vampires, I'll be more comfortable doing it in my territory."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko gets inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you stupid, Kagami? You brought back a vampire? Not even just a vampire, a vampire with Position in Teiko. Teiko, Kagami!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami is being berated for almost two hours inside a room. They say it's Kagami's office but it looks so small, and not exactly worthy to be a room for a King.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want some water?" A man named Furihata asks him. "S-sorry. Do vampires drink water?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll drink it." Kuroko says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furihata smiles and hands him the cup. He looks at the door. "Still, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is Kagami-kun going to be okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Yeah. He's Kagami. He'll be fine. He's our King."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko blinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn't look that way</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furihata seems to read what he's thinking. "It doesn't look that way but Kagami is </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> King. What he says, goes. But he rarely gives orders. He usually lets the decision-making to Riko-san, Hyuuga-san and Kiyoshi-san. But if he says you'll stay here, then you will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens and Kagami comes out looking like he fought an entire army of soldiers. Three people come out after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A taller man comes walking towards him and offers his hand. "Hello. Kuroko, is it? I'm Kiyoshi Teppei. The former King."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Aida Riko." The woman says. "I'm the advisor of the King."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyuuga Junpei." The man with glasses grunts. "I'm the Head Knight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're from Teiko. And a vampire, obviously. In normal circumstances," Riko says. "There is no way we'll let you here. But Kagami says you'll stay. So it means you will. For now, you will be staying under Izuki's command."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko nods. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuki-san has a terrible sense of humor but Kuroko enjoys his company. He has a lot of birds and he talks to them like they're people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko enjoys Seirin, a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them know he's a vampire but doesn't treat him any less. Mitobe likes taking care of them, Koganei translates for him and he has some relationship with cats. Tsucchida is the one he sees doing a lot of mundane things like watering the plants and feeding the animals. There are also Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara who are the same age as Kagami and they play something with a ball and they shoot it to a goal. Every afternoon, everyone plays this game. Including Kuroko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko is surprisingly good at this game but he has to team up with Kagami for it to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami smiles at him every time they win. Kuroko doesn't want it to end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's wishful thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes two weeks before Teiko comes to Seirin's camp to take Kuroko back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He half expects Kagami to give him away but.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He says he doesn't want to." He tells Akashi and Kuroko's eyes widen. "So. He's not going anywhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko doesn't know what happened. But Akashi said something and Kagami said something that made Aomine attack Kagami and that's where it starts:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami's eyes glow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami is human, Kuroko knows. But colored eyes are for vampires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami starts attacking Aomine, Kise attacks Kagami to help Aomine but Kagami easily breaks him. Midorima, then Murasakibara and then Kagami chokes Akashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you understood me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seijuurou</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Kagami hisses. "He doesn't want to come with you. If he wants, he will." He squeezes Akashi's neck. "Do you understand?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Momoi yells. "Yes, we understand! Please put Akashi-kun down!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami throws Akashi away from him. He turns around to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Seirin, kneeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our King." Kiyoshi announces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go back inside." Kagami says. "There's nothing to see here." He starts to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko looks back at Teiko, but he doesn't falter. He moves on. He turns around and follows Kagami back to Seirin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's nothing to see.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAGAMI TAIGA!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuki watches as people pass them by. The two first years besides him are getting impatient. One of them is good at concealing it, the other one looks like he's about to run away but probably doesn't because this is for his Kagami-senpai. Izuki can't help but smile. He's about to make a pun when --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuki-</span>
  <em>
    <span>saaaaaan</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Takao exclaims, while running towards them. Midorima is just behind him, looking annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh? Midorima, too?" Izuki asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said he's here because he wants to buy his lucky item. I already told him if he wants to attend Kagami's party, he can just attend the street basketball that will be held this afternoon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not here for Kagami, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nanodayo</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takao gazes at his basketball partner. "Shin-chan, I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He rolls his eyes before turning to Izuki. "So, Izuki-san, what do you need help with?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's for the gifts. I have a list." Izuki takes the list off his pocket and watches in enjoyment as Takao's eyes widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That much?!" Takao asks in astonishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some of these are for the afternoon. Like a box of Pocari, see?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I see, I see!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um." Yagi speaks up. He still looks like he's scared of taking so much space, hunch over like a mantis. A mantis… a -- "Aren't they from a rival school?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, we are! But outside basketball, we're all friends here! I was with them a few months back, right? Kuroko's birthday?" Takao smiles slyly at Midorima. "So is this guy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Takao."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahina frowns. "Is Kagami-senpai okay with getting help from </span>
  <em>
    <span>him?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki chuckles because he's pretty sure Asahina means Midorima. This kid can be overprotective. "Probably not. But for Kuroko, he'll do anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, most of these are like… basketball related stuff? There's gotta be a store that sells those around here." Takao comments as he reads the list. "I know one that's a great quality. Kasamatsu-san took me with him one time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Izuki declares. "Let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them start walking to this store Takao is talking about, </span>
  <em>
    <span>even </span>
  </em>
  <span>Midorima. He's a few steps behind, however. Asahina glares at Midorima and Yagi looks awkward. Izuki doesn't really worry, he felt that a bit at first around Miracles but things change. He has Akashi's number on his phone now and a text message that says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good night, Izuki-san. You're a knight in shining armor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, if you're in charge of the gifts. What about everyone else?" Takao asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Koganei, Mitobe and Tsucchida are in charge of the cooking. Hyuuga, Riko, and Kiyoshi are in charge of decorating Kagami's house. The other second years are doing last minute preparation for the street basketball game."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Kuroko?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki looks at Takao and smirks. He opens his mouth and --</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami knows that being accepted in your boyfriend's family is a great honor. Most people have to hide their relationship from their parents to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>… this is so embarrassing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Taiga-kun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, happy birthday." Tetsuya's mother -- who looks too much like her son, honestly -- pushes a cake with a candle on top. She's smiling so big, like Kagami is her own son. "Go on, make a wish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yesterday, Tetsuya told him that they should have a sleepover in his house so Tetsuya can tutor him and Kagami didn't really think too much about it, exams are really around the corner; forgetting his own birthday. But the next day, when Tetsuya's grandmother saw him walking down the stairs, and exclaimed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her future grandson-in-law was awake! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Something has to give.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-thank you so much, Kuroko-san."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's no good, Taiga-kun. Call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsuya frowns and Kagami thinks his boyfriend will back him up but. "Mother, Taiga-kun might still be uncomfortable with that. Taiga-kun, you can call her </span>
  <em>
    <span>future </span>
  </em>
  <span>mother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Taiga curses in his head. "Uh, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make a wish, grand-son. Go on." Tetsuya's grandmother looks at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes, wishes that everyone he cares about is healthy, safe, and happy and wishes that they will be Number 1 in Japan again and blows the candle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone at the table claps their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, gifts!" Tetsuya's father pushes a thin brown envelope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami opens it and he wants to pass out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A marriage certificate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a joke, a joke, Taiga-kun. Your father thought it might be funny." Tetsuya's father explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My father?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he said happy birthday and he'll see you tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HOW DID THEY KNOW ABOUT DAD?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kagami wants to scream.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuki watches as Asahina and Midorima fight over what color of the wristband would look good on Kagami. Asahina says black, Midorima says red because </span>
  <em>
    <span>it's his lucky color for the day, nanodayo!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And Asahina screaming back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that doesn't make any sense!</span>
  </em>
  <span> In Izuki's opinion, both would look good on Kagami but it's not like the two of them would listen to Izuki, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The real problem here is Takao, who refuses to stop the madness for ten minutes now and tells Izuki that it's funny to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shin-chan so worked up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad you're entertained, Takao, but we have a time limit here." Izuki sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takao's laughter turns into an occasional chuckle. "My bad, Izuki-san. Sorry. Let me fix this." He steps between the two arguing children and says, "How about you buy the black one and Shin-chan buys the red one? They're gifts for Kagami, anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahina doesn't say anything while Midorima looks like he wants to deny that he's buying anything for Kagami which Takao seems to foresee because, "I'll buy it. I need a gift for him, anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be stupid, Takao. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> gift, nanodayo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takao shrugs. "Whatever you say." He turns around and says, "Let me buy some socks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For you?" Izuki follows Takao, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For Kagami. A thanks for keeping Shin-chan entertained."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oi!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them walk towards the socks section of the shop and see Kasamatsu Yukio, focusing on looking at the said socks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kasamatsu-san?" Izuki greets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kasamatsu turns his head. "Oh, Izuki Shun. What are you doing here?" Pauses to look at them some more. "Eh? What's up with this crowd?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami's birthday. Our first years are in charge of buying gifts with me and I texted Takao to help." Izuki explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naturally, the miracle will come with Takao." Kasamatsu nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like an insult, nanodayo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takao nods. "Of course, Kasamatsu-san will have the same experiences as me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki thinks Kuroko's complaints about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kise-kun refuses to shut up about Kasamatsu-san. It is starting to get on our nerves. Akashi-kun joked he's going to pull his other personality back to shut him up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And see, Akashi joking? Izuki wants to laugh. It wasn't a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki doesn't mention to Kuroko that he seems a bit like a hypocrite considering he wouldn't shut up about Kagami. But, well, he probably would if he didn't think of a pun right after that thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We actually have a mini street basketball game this afternoon. If you want to come --" Izuki says but Kasamatsu cuts him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Kasamatsu exclaims. "Yes, please. Where? You have my number, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not just come with us, Kasamatsu-san?" Takao asks. "I'm about to buy socks for Kagami. You can buy one, too, as a gift."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kasamatsu nods. "Good idea." He looks excited as he turns towards the socks. "Let's see. Kagami still plays basketball so he should --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is going to take awhile, nanodayo." Midorima says besides Izuki. "We're waiting so much, we could be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>er."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki giggles as Asahina and Yagi look so scandalized from what they just heard from Midorima's mouth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami survives the Kurokos and wants to pat himself on the back for a job well done. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees a basketball court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like your family but I'm exhausted." Kagami tells Kuroko, truthfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. They will be your family, too, Taiga-kun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami rubs his face with his right hand and holds Kuroko's hand with the other. "Please, when you say things like that with an expressionless face, it makes me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"KAGAMI! KUROKO!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami looks up to see Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara waving at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh?" Kagami feels confused. "What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Celebrating your birthday! Let's play a little basketball game and eat in Maji Burger." Furihata suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just like our usual routine." Kagami grins. "Great! Let's do that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Fukuda and Kawahara sighs in relief in the background. Their seniors are still not finished with decorating Kagami's house. They needed Kagami away for a few hours more. Thankful that Kagami doesn't notice their expressions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko notices it, though.)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuki manages to force Kasamatsu and Takao away from the socks section so they can move on and finish shopping. He succeeds there… but what he doesn't remember is how he got Kise and Mayuzumi on his line-up as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kise's presence is not surprising, though. He basically followed Kasamatsu-san here." Takao tells him as they wrap some of Kagami's present and watch Kise perfect-copying a Youtube video to wrap Kasamatsu's socks. "Can we just give this to Kise? He's doing well there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, Kise, you heard Takao." Kasamatsu grunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Senpai~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki hears Hyuuga whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's a dog?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And Riko answering, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, he's a dog</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That answers Kise's…" Izuki massages his head as Takao passes the gifts to Kise. Izuki turns to find Mayuzumi eating snacks that Koganei smuggles. "Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The dog saw me and made me carry him all the way here. Kiyoshi was the one who opened the door and invited me over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you at least bring a gift?" Izuki asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayuzumi takes something off his pocket and finds FIFTY PERFECT DISCOUNT COUPONS for Maji Burger in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Izuki says drily. "Kagami will certainly enjoy that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki's phone buzzes and finds a message from Akashi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is Mayuzumi-san there?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Screw Kise, Midorima and Kuroko. This man got his Miracle Partner chipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, he's here. Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami's house, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHY</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHY?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll see you soon, Izuki-san.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sounds like a threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki sighs and takes a snack from Mayuzumi's hands. "Dealing with Generation of Miracles needs at least one therapy session."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akashi texted you, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously. Did he get you chipped?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't be surprised and that would explain a lot of things." Mayuzumi shrugs. "Good thing, anyway, he will probably bring some expensive shit to compensate for his therapy session worthy presence."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not even going to ask why you sound so used to that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good choice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki knows too much from Kagami and Kuroko. His head won't keep up knowing what happens to others as well.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami wins but not easily. They all improved so much that they almost made Kagami run for his money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, guys! I enjoyed this!" Kagami exclaims as he drinks his Pocari.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're still such a beast." Furihata smiles at him. "Anyway, happy birthday, dude. Sorry if we don't have a gift."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, you guys. This is enough." Kagami smiles. "Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taiga-kun is so cute." Kuroko says besides him, still expressionless. "I want to kiss him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone groans while Kagami chokes on his Pocari.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They say their goodbyes. Kagami holds Kuroko's hand as he waves behind him. Kuroko shares a look with Furihata and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three second years start running towards the bus stop while texting their seniors that Kagami and Kuroko are on their way.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kagami and Kuroko are on their way." Izuki announces to the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything is all set up. The decorations, the food, the guests… that somehow got weirder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the kitchen, Kagami's brother, Himuro, is cooking another batch of food with Mitobe. They seem to be having fun. In front of him is Murasakibara, who's helping their coach fix some of the decorations. On his side, he's sure that he'll see Akashi putting the expensive drinks he brought in the fridge and Mayuzumi helping him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>reluctantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the doorbell rings, he's sure it will just get weirder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees Aomine and Momoi at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What can you offer us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have games!" Momoi exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good enough. Get in." Izuki says because he's too tired for this shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really is.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami is tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, he feels like today could rival the day he fought Rakuzan. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired. Now, he's going home with Kuroko and he could just cuddle him and just… rest, you know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have known that nothing goes according to his plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami opens the door and finds everyone in his apartment, screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>HAPPY BIRTHDAY</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami might actually cry and for the different reason, entirely.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The 'Amnesia' cliché</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>who said amnesia clichés have to be angsty?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagami wakes up in a hospital bed,  in an atmosphere that feels so suffocating and uncomfortable. When he turns his head, he finds a little girl with baby blue eyes and a man with the same pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they're looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, tears in their eyes and all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, you're awake! Papa! He's awake!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man seems to blink himself back from reality. He stands up and goes to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They seem to know Kagami. They seem to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> him enough to cry when he wakes up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Kagami croaks out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little girl continues sobbing and holds his hand tight. "It's okay, daddy. You woke up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kagami thinks. "But…" he coughs a little. "Who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man whips his head around so fast, Kagami is surprised he didn't break his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami had an accident when he was on the job. He saved a little boy while a house was on fire, something hit his head and he's been in the hospital for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Memory loss can happen, and according to his doctor, his memory can come back. The real question is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>when?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It could take weeks, months, or even years. That's when it gets irritating to Kagami. Because his last memory is Tatsuya and him fighting, and now, Tatsuya is beside him, peeling an orange and Alex eating the fruits she brought for Kagami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami is also twenty seven, married and a father of a very cute girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me get this straight, I've been married for six years now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tatsuya nods. "Yep. Married Kuroko -- he's a Kagami now, by the way, took your last name and everything -- right after  college graduation. And I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> right after graduation. You both went to the City Hall and passed the application."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I have a child…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex pats his thigh and smiles. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave birth to her! She's cute, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, she's cute, she's </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Kagami blurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oho? So, even when you literally have no memory of her, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> a doting father?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I a doting father?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tatsuys chuckles. "You're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>doting </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything. You're a mother-hen in disguise. With your scowls and growls, you're a kind-hearted papa bear at heart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't sound like me." Kagami grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you." Tatsuya counters. "You grew up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right, Taiga. You even grew even way faster than your brother here, who refuses to acknowledge he </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> be in love with a titan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the last time, Alex, Atsushi and I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> listening."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tatsuya rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to Kagami. "By the way, if you want, you can stay with me when you get discharged."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex says, "Because he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>refuses</span>
  </em>
  <span> commitment the same way people refuse pests--" at the same time Kagami asks, "Why would I do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tatsuya ignores Alex. "Because you don't remember anything? We thought it might be better if we ease you through it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami blinks. That's logical, sure, but… "I can't do that. I have a daughter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure Chiyoko will understand." Tatsuya replies, gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami remembers how his mom and dad have completely different priorities and while their marriage still works, it still leaves Kagami on choosing whether he should stay with his mother or father -- and when he chose his dad, his dad had to go somewhere else and he had to live alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, Kagami understood but it was lonely. And he promised himself that he won't do that to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>future</span>
  </em>
  <span> kids. And well, it's the future now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Tatsuya. I'll be fine. Besides, I have a husband, right? We'll go through this together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Tatsuya and Alex look at him with their eyes, dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Somehow," Alex says. "It pisses me off to know you're still </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of annoying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you really hit your head? Maybe, I should do it again." Tatsuya adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband, Kagami Tetsuya, (just by saying it in his head has already sent Kagami through different kinds of blushes), visits him the next day with their little girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Kagami has taken a good look at her, she does look like Kagami. Just different eyebrows and eye color. Those she got from her other father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, are you okay?" Chiyoko is sitting next to him, cuddling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine. I'll be discharged two days from now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure, Taiga...kun?" Tetsuya looks like he swallowed a lemon when he said the honorific.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami chuckles. "You can call me Taiga. It's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsuya blushes. "I thought you would find it uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't… feel uncomfortable. Truthfully, all of these feel familiar to Kagami. "No. I don't…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were asking me something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yes. About living with us… are you sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I know you guys think I might get overwhelmed but I think I'll be fine." He looks at Chiyoko who fell asleep besides him. He kisses her forehead. "I think my body remembers what my mind doesn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I still find myself wanting to kiss you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what Kagami doesn't tell Tetsuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a close thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kagami comes home, he can feel the sense of familiarity. The smell, the feeling -- it screams home for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've been living here, for years." Tetsuya tells him when they sit in the living room to rest while Chiyoko plays with the dogs and a cat. (Dogs with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>S. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nigou and Four. The cat is called Three. There's a joke there somewhere, Kagami thinks.) "Since high school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's one of the things that blows Kagami's mind: </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>casual reveal that he and Kuroko have been together for more than a decade. They lived together. Got married. Got a whole family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem surprised, Taiga." Tetsuya says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I mean, someone as amazing as you being with me for years doesn't seem real to me." Kagami replies. "But, I guess it's just because I lost my memo -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That color doesn't look healthy, Tetsuya!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, Taiga." Tetsuya croaks out, he's hiding his face with his hands. "Just… you're really assertive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami is confused about what he's assertive about. But he was in a coma for weeks, he'll just have to let it slide.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami wakes up with him holding Tetsuya in his arms. He vaguely smells like vanilla, it's comforting. He sniffs him for good measures and decides he needs to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes straight to the kitchen. For fifteen minutes, he makes coffee (with milk and a bit of sugar) for him, a chocolate drink for his daughter (chocolate milk), coffee (with more vanilla than coffee) for Tetsuya and two vanilla milkshakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's in the middle of cooking breakfast when someone knocks on their door. He opens it to find three people, staring back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"KAGAMIIIIIIIII!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're apparently his and Tetsuya's friends, since high school. They're also Chiyoko's godfathers. They had to introduce themselves to him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you're cooking breakfast." Furihata says. "Dude, you were in a coma."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was hungry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't change, huh? For food, you'd do anything." Kawada comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fukuda just snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami smiles. He likes this atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We wanted to visit you in the hospital but Captain said to not hog you." Kawahara tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami's ears ring in the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsuya comes out of their room, with bed hair looking more like a bird's nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your hair still does that, huh?" Kawahara asks Tetsuya as soon as he's in the vicinity of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Kawahara-kun, Furihata-kun and Fukuda-kun. You're early." Tetsuya sits in one of the chairs in the counter. He seems to be wanting to do something but decides against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami has a hunch it involves him, or rather, it involves </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the one who has all his memory. He feels bad, suddenly. He pushes the coffee he made for Tetsuya. "Here, breakfast is about to be ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of vanilla bursts in the kitchen and everyone, except Tetsuya who's red as a tomato in the face, looks at Kagami the way Alex and Tatsuya looked at him in the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did they tell you my coffee preference?" Tetsuya asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No? You smell like vanilla when I cuddled you this morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsuya's face changes colors to somewhat much redder than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?!" Kagami asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Somehow, you're still </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>annoying even without your memories." Furihata comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, you don't." Fukuda snorts. "You dense moron."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami finishes cooking breakfast and puts it on the plates. He puts a fluffy egg on Furihata, he doesn't know why but his instincts tell him he should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Kagami… how did you know I prefer fluffy eggs?" Furihata stares at his plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Just felt like it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>KAGAMI!!!!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Furihata jumps at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oi</span>
  </em>
  <span>--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, it's not just Kuroko exclusive!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all three of them suddenly change gears. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>CHIYOKO!!!!!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami meets the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he's a strange man with glasses. A history teacher in Seirin, which is where Kagami graduated, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga-san, which felt so wrong in Kagami's tongue, visited him in his apartment when Kuroko is at his job (a daycare teacher) and Chiyoko is at school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't get to visit in the hospital when you woke up. When he heard you lost your memory, I thought it would be better to leave you alone. But I heard from Furihata he visited you with the other two. I would have come with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Izuki</span>
  </em>
  <span> --" he says and Kagami tries not to flinch with how he said the name. "-- but a lot of students were hogging him when I left." He looks put out with that, too. "Anyway, Riko and Kiyoshi are coming here, too. The rest of the team will visit you but I don't know when. Tsuchida is on a business trip, in Kyoto."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami doesn't say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You probably don't know who I'm talking about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no." Kagami shakes his head. "It's okay. It helps… I think."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It does, really. He feels the familiarity of the names even without his memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain smiles at him. "Is that so? That's good, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami cooks as Captain helps him. He tells some stories that the Captain said to Kagami, not even the Kagami before knew. It usually involves a lot of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Izuki</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kagami found out Kiyoshi is his superior at work and that Kagami is the one who recommended him in the position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, Kagami thinks he grew up as a good guy. That satisfies him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time passes and Kagami hears a soft knock in the door. He opens it and finds his husband and daughter and what seems to be the rest of the people Captain said that will be coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami!" A guy taller than him greets him with a smile. "It's nice to see you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… yes." Kagami says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Teppei, Kagami lost his memory." A woman with short hair shakes her head. "I'm your Coach in high school." A pause. "Izuki, if you say a pun--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have energy left to even make such a thing." Izuki replies. He does look exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami feels at home. "Come inside. We already cooked --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, Kagami hears Captain exclaims, "KAGAMI COOKED, I HELPED!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day is a good day.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami's parents skyped him and promised to visit next month. The usual month they visit him, apparently. Kagami's dad retired and has a business with the CEO of Akashi's Enterprise, which, coincidentally, Tetsuya is a friend of the next heir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're friends with Akashi-kun, too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami's eyebrow twitches. "Somehow, I don't believe that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiyoko kisses Kagami's eyebrows. "Uncle Sei is weird, Daddy, but he's a good guy. You said so!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsuya giggles quietly on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn't believe it but he can act like he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me more about us." Kagami says as Tetsuya lays down next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want to know, Taiga?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Kagami thinks. "Ah. When we started dating."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was summer. Before we became second years. I confessed. You said yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing romantic." Tetsuya says, wistfully. "But it was… special. Important, even. It was our first time to be in a relationship."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We did it right, I guess." Kagami teases. "We got married and stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. You're right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who proposed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I was living with you, then. It was morning and we adopted a cat. You made me wear the ring before I woke up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's… somehow, I'm sorry." Kagami really has no romantic bone in his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. My routine changed, then. Waking up, eating your breakfast, and kissing my fiancé."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I don't get my memory back," Kagami swallows. "We won't have any problems in our marriage. When it comes to this, at least."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really, now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd marry you now, if we aren't, yet." Kagami declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsuya becomes quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tetsuya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taiga, I'd marry you, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami thinks he understands what they mean when he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did he get his memories? did he just continued living without his memories? who knows</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. No Limits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nsfw. blowjob. coming on face. idk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have no idea dont talk to me. dont ask me. fuck you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Is there a reason you keep staring at me?" Kagami asks his friend who actually keeps staring at him since five hours ago. He kept staring even when he was cooking, eating and now they're in the living room, doing homework.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko hums. "Kagami-kun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Kagami takes his cup of tea and drinks it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think there's a correlation on height and dick sizes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami chokes on his tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking about it when Koganei-senpai said the reason why your penis is big --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He puts down his cup and coughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-- is because you're tall. But Izuki-senpai said -- before making a pun -- that Mitobe-senpai is almost the same height as you but he's average."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know! And why does that matter! It's not about the size, it's how you use it." Or as Alex says when Tatsuya asked about it when they went to America last summer and they all got drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's something with a big penis would say, though." Kuroko comments. Kagami wants to bury himself alive. "Kiyoshi-senpai answered the same way as you but Tsuchida-senpai said it's because he's also blessed in that department."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where was I when you guys were having this conversation?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the drama department. Also, you're a bit prude about topics like these."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You probably just listened to the conversation." Kagami snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think, Kagami-kun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no thoughts about this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that so?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Kagami grits. "Can we continue doing homework?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course. I'm proud of you, Kagami-kun. You're the one initiating to do homework."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks later, Kuroko asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami-kun, can I see your penis for a moment?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami chokes on nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's pretty sure he had the same conversation with Kuroko before. They're also in the same location and same situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck? What for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Koganei-senpai said something again --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-- and I was in the drama department again, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. And he said you have a pretty penis."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami remembers Alex telling him about her first time seeing one. She laughed at it because it was so ugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alex had said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think it's just in general. Dicks are just ugly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No penis is </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Kagami grunts. "And why would you want to see mine, anyway? Also, this team worries too much about men's private parts!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I worry as well. It seems like Koganei-senpai is interested in yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami rubs his face with his hands and groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Izuki-senpai said he agrees with Koganei-senpai's comment. Actually --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to know." Kagami holds up a hand. He has an idea of what they said about his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami-kun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are not seeing it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." And Kuroko looks upset about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kagami is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to do that. There's a limit on how much he can do for Kuroko.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is no limit, isn't there?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kagami thinks as he watches Kuroko kneeling in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took off his pants and his underwear and he's sitting in his bedroom's bed, butt naked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami-kun, can I touch it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-touch -- Kuroko, are you serious?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Kuroko has his sparkling eyes on. The one where Kuroko had when Kagami gave him a homemade vanilla milkshake and when Kagami bought a bed for Nigou in his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groans because that is the exact expression on why he can't say no to this guy. "Do whatever you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is no limit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He tells himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There is actually no limit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels Kuroko's hand wraps around his cock and slowly pumps it. He hisses with pleasure because Kuroko actually knows the exact way to make Kagami feel good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he feels it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wet suction in the tip of his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" He whips his head and watches Kuroko nips the tip. "What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said I can do whatever I want." He tells Kagami then he uses his tongue to taste the underside of Kagami's cock. He sucks Kagami's balls, too and pumps him at the same time. "I can't?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you can see, you can actually do whatever the fuck you want." He hisses as Kuroko sucks him again and hollows his cheeks. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where did you learn this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Internet." Kuroko says as he licks Kagami' tip. "I thought I need to learn how to taste you first before asking you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're evil."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko just smiles at him as he goes under and sucks the living out of Kagami. He lets off Kagami's dick with a pop. "You might be right about that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He uses his hand on what his mouth can't reach and the other hand is fondling his balls. Kagami can feel his orgasm coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let go. I'm --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you come on my face?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, KUROKO!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grits through his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Kuroko says as he pumps hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya --</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kagami is about to post it as a question but ends up gasping for the name as he comes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko, true to his words, actually let Kagami come on his face. He looks… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexual</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this. It's on his eyelid, nose, and mouth. Kagami couldn't help it. He holds his softening cock and pats it against Kuroko's face softly, and slowly slides the tip on Kuroko's lips to spread it on his mouth. Kuroko slightly lets out a bit of his tongue to taste Kagami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Kagami croaks out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko looks sinful as he nods. He's kneeling and he has Kagami's cum on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>face</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want to explain to me what is this for, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsuya smiles as he crawls up and kisses Kagami. "I might have done it backwards."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Izuki Story Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! so i put the "seirin" in the summary in a good use and here's a izuki chapter. i love him. lyanne is inspired by my friend of many years. i love you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's not like Izuki was planning on falling in love. He's fine the way he is with his life. Sure, he sees Kagami and Kuroko sometimes and thinks they're blessed, or Tsucchida smiling down at his phone when his girlfriend texted and imagines what if that's him… but that's just normal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them feel that way. He's not that desperate, he isn't Hyuuga here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> becomes a part of his study group, along with another three people. Izuki says something punny and all of them groan except for one. Except </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs, out loud. Giggles like Izuki just said something worthy. She looks at him and smiles, "Izuki Shun, you are the most interesting person I've ever met."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Izuki swears he hears the intro of Medicine by The 1975 plays as she turns her head away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyanne is an exchange student from Romania. She's taller than all of the girls in their class and has the habit of putting her hands in their heads. They all seem to like her. She's stubborn, brave and has the ability to make someone talk for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Izuki would say she's pretty but he'll keep to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week after their first day of class, she slides next to Izuki during lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" She asks. "Someone already sitting here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, no --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great!" She pats Izuki's back so hard, he vaguely remembers Riko. "Come on, eating lunch alone is a bit lonely!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not -- I forgot my lunch at home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my friends are eating lunch in their classrooms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What I said still applies." She shrugs. She waves her friends over. She reminds him of the dog they have at home. Excited, happy… so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuki-kun?" Ichika, one of their classmates, sits across him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Found him all alone. Like an abandoned kitten."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you have a thing for things that needs to be fixed?" Haruka looks like she wants to throttle Lyanne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a slander! Izuki doesn't need to be fixed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you guys talking about me like I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the girls glare at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." Izuki whispers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway," Lyanne starts picking her spoon. "What clubs are you guys in? Our homeroom teacher told me I need to join one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm in the Library Committee." Ichika answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"English Club here." Haruka adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne looks at Izuki. "And you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm part of the Basketball team."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne starts choking on her soup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa! Are you okay?" Izuki hands her a bottle of water. "Here, here! Drink!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Basketball team</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Lyanne asks, clearly shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'm the Point Guard." Izuki answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne starts choking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They won the Winter Cup last year and was second in this year's Interhigh, right?" Haruka hands Lyanne tissues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Izuki watches as Lyanne is still choking. "Seriously, are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm okay." She croaks out. "Good Lord, Izuki, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> amazing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki splutters. "What? No! No, my kouhais are, you know -- they led us to victory! Our ace is --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just said you're the point guard." Lyanne says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, that means you were playing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're part of the main five who played?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gives Izuki a look. "So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> amazing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks. "I guess so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, Izuki. You can't be both pretty and talented. Leave something for us, will you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki doesn't reply. Because his cheeks are </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika chuckles. "He says the weirdest things, though. His puns are like insect repellant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a part of his charm!" Lyanne insists. She turns her head and pats Izuki's thigh. "You're amazing, Izuki. Don't listen to them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are killing me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Izuki thinks. She's… constantly everywhere. In his head, in his ear, in his skin --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallows the food that's on his mouth and stands up. "I'm leaving."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>--" Lyanne says. Izuki is surprised at how fast he moves. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Izuki, are you done -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Izuki</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki doesn't look back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, this is what falling in love feels like…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Izuki thinks as he continues shooting a ball after ball to the hoop. They've finished practice but Izuki uncharacteristically still have a lot of energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuki-senpai, are you alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki isn't surprised. He sees Kuroko as soon as he enters the gym. "Yes, why? What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captain is worried."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, he sent you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They would have sent Ta-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami</span>
  </em>
  <span>-kun but they thought --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki turns around and looks Kuroko in the eye. "What did you do when you fell in love with Kagami?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko blinks. "Um."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing you did. After you found out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing?" Kuroko answers. "I treated him the same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga did the same. And so did Kiyoshi, he guesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is… are you in love, Izuki-senpai?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one ever tells you that falling in love is like getting sick." Izuki grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki can feel Kuroko smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Kuroko says. "I guess it does feel that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuki wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fought the entire Generation of Miracles and survived. He's semi-friends with Akashi Seijurou and lived. He is friends with Hyuuga and yet he's still here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this is what will kill him:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A project in Biology where Lyanne is his partner. Of all </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Death.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Death is the better option. He wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as Lyanne sits in their living room, looking awkward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doing this on my own couldn't work, huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She would probably think he's insulting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, do we have a topic?" She asks as soon as he sits across her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet. What do you want us to talk about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, cool. We're </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki swallows his saliva. "Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, great. How about we start with: why are you ignoring me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not Biology."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Considering we have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chemistry.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki laughs despite himself. Lyanne gives him a fond look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She says, "Listen. If I said anything offensive, just tell me. I wouldn't know what to fix if I didn't know what's wrong now, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing wrong. Can we focus on the topic at hand?" Izuki asks, sweating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne just gives him a look and pouts. "Fine. But I will get the answer out of you. Whether you like it or not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Izuki thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In more ways than one.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Izuki Story 2/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no edit no beta no nothing. we post like men</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>6 AM.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A girl named Lyanne is outside our house, asking me to tell you to wake up. She said she has something to tell you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At </span>
  <em>
    <span>six AM</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Then, Izuki realises he's talking to his mother. "Sorry, mom. I just --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-- woke up and surprised a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl </span>
  </em>
  <span>is asking for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's not what you think she is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mom chuckles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at that, before leaving his room. He showers quickly, and brushes his teeth and wears his best casual clothes. Lyanne is already in the living room, drinking tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, man!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sister is with her. Before she leaves, she gives Izuki a look of either </span>
  <em>
    <span>you better tell me if she's your girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck, you got a girl?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And Izuki doesn't know which one is worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits across her and asks, "Care to tell me why you're here at six?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm bored."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bored…" Izuki raises an eyebrow. "At </span>
  <em>
    <span>six?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would imply I slept, though." Lyanne smirks. "I haven't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki looks at her, then. He has tried his best not to directly look at her but his worry overrides whatever it is making him wary of her. "If you want me to worry, you succeeded."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugs and sips her tea. "Want me to tell you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki closes his eyes and sighs. "Do I have a choice?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope!" She grins so wide, he wonders if he chose the right decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>7:30 AM.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuki is in a car with a beautiful girl, and he wonders why he'd rather be anywhere else but here --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- Lyanne swerves to the right too fast --</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-- and yup, Izuki wants to jump out of this car right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. I'm not really feeling like driving today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could have taken a cab!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nah</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Lyanne turns her head towards him; and something inside Izuki grows. Her hair is messy, her eyes misty, and she has no makeup on and she's the most beautiful girl Izuki has seen in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're beautiful." Izuki blurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's an awkward silence between them before Lyanne giggles before overtaking another car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a strange man, Izuki Shun." She says, fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>8:48 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every single slice of life anime I've watched got a beach episode." Lyanne tells him as they walk through the sand. Izuki thinks of the ways he could use this time to practice. "That, or sports anime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably had something to do with the youth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Youth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh?" Lyanne breathes in. "Youth…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beach is practically deserted. The weather is good, though; warm but not hot and because of the wind and Izuki's lack of sleep, everything feels like floating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you want to do in college?" She asks, suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You. Something in college."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks at her. He feels like they're talking two different languages. "I want to study education. I'd major in English." </span>
  <em>
    <span>And work in Seirin so I could check what they're doing with our basketball team, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what he doesn't say. "What about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Architecture, probably. Maybe, I'd take a chance and take photography. I don't know. The future is still far awaaay…" she replies as she sits in the sand. She looks up to him, and pats the space besides her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki sits down. "Photography is nice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right? Maybe, I'd take pictures of you and stuff! I'd be a stalker!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty to be a stalker." Izuki says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne smiles, even her eyes crinkles. "You're honest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki shuts up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, they don't speak. They sit beside each other and enjoy the silence. All Izuki can hear is the waves, the winds and their own breathing. It feels like they're the only two people in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mom asked me if I want to go back to Romania." She opens up. "I couldn't sleep thinking about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki looks at her at the corner of his eyes. He's afraid to speak up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continues, "Like, maybe, it's time, you know? I feel like I've seen what Japan has to offer. My family is there and I miss them. I have no roots here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki doesn't want her to see his face. It might say what he couldn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then, I thought of you. It was one AM, then and I thought of you. I kept thinking about going home and going to you. So, I just went to your house so I could see your face. Maybe, I'd find my answer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you found it?" Izuki is surprised his voice doesn't shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuki, look at me." She orders. He doesn't. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shun,</span>
  </em>
  <span> please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He hisses as he whips his head in her direction. He stares at her, eye to eye. "You can't fucking do that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckles. "I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shun, Shun, Shun --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying </span>
  </em>
  <span>--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" -- you said I was beautiful!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can be both at the same time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne cups his face. "Yeah, I could be annoying </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your hands are cold." He comments as he tries to pry his hands away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you kiss me right now, I'll stay." She croaks out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki feels his emotions explode, like, a volcano erupting. Fast, hard, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>deadly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Why would you say that?! Why would you -- I can't decide for you! You can't give me this -- this -- this thing and expect it to be fine!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shun.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She says. She leans closer. "If I have to have roots here, I think you'd be a steady one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki gives up. He lost this one. He fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span> this one. He relaxes as he wraps an arm around her waist. "And if this doesn't work out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne smiles. "At least we tried." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki kisses her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>10 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyanne falls asleep in his arms. They're still sitting in the sand, it starts to get colder and Izuki can feel his ears numb because of the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne is her girlfriend now.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>1 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What slice of anime arc are we now?" Before Izuki can answer, Lyanne slurps her noodles. Izuki finds that adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki also finds out that love is terrifying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lyanne woke up from her nap, she complained about how she's hungry. Izuki saw a ramen restaurant while he was in a storm on a car ride; it seemed a decent store so he told her about it but he didn't get to finish before Lyanne attacked him with kisses all over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Izuki thinks they're speaking in a different language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a basketball player. This could be a sports anime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, why would you say that? I played Handball in middle school. Are we like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Romeo and Juliet?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Uh, no. We could only be considered that if we're playing in different teams in the </span><em><span>same</span></em> <span>sports. That would make sense better."</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Booooo!" Lyanne pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki finds himself wanting to kiss her so he does. Lyanne blushes from her ears, first, down to her cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "You played Handball in middle school? You don't play anymore?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. Fucked up my knee, and decided it isn't that worth much. I played it for fun. But I was disappointed when I couldn't play anymore. Now, I think of it… I kind of miss it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki doesn't know how Handball works, and this is another way of knowing more about his new-girlfriend. He smiles and says, "How about we play? You could teach me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? That would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because… what could possibly go wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Famous last words.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>3:30 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Playing basketball with the entire Kiseki no Sedai is better than this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Izuki thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tutoring Kagami is way better than this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handball… is a very aggressive sport, a type of sports that Okamura from Yosen could play. In terms of strength, Lyanne might even rival the former captain of that team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki lays down in the middle of the court they're playing at. "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is physically taxing." Lyanne agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No… you were playing this in middle school, you said?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne laughs softly. "It isn't that bad. You could say I was in my prime in terms of energy." She whistles. "I surprise even myself on how energetic I was back then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, she could say that. Even Izuki is shocked at how strong she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, take note of that." She tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squints his eyes when he looks at her because the sun is high. "Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take note of how strong I am. Maybe, we can use it when we finally take the next step of our relationship."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki looks confused for a second until he realizes what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>next</span>
  </em>
  <span> step actually is. He groans while hiding his face with both of his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, stand up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shun.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Lyanne nags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shun,</span>
  </em>
  <span> my knee hurts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes off his hands and sits up to check up on her. "It is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne smiles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "No. But I got you to stop hiding."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggles as she grips Izuki's hand and pulls him up. "I want piggyback rides. Right now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki lets her pull him, two to three times before standing up and crouching down again to give her what she wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whipped." She mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he can actually see his future and what he will look like, a few years from now.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>4:05 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Making out at the back of a car is out of coming of age, Hollywood movie cliché.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki is Japanese and Lyanne is Romanian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world just has to adjust.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>5:59 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll call you." Lyanne says between kisses when she drops Izuki off. "Okay? Tonight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, hmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Lyanne gives him one last smack before hugging him. "I hate being apart from you! I had so much fun today!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki had fun, too. But he knows why Lyanne had to come today. She told him. "Is your mother going to be okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's fine. I'll just tell her I have a boyfriend now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki splutters. "Are you serious?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne pulls back a little. "Yeah, dude. Trust me! It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> mom! She'll like you. She's amazing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no doubt in my mind that she is." Izuki swallows the lump in his throat. "If you think so…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki kisses her a few times before leaving the car. He stares a few minutes after Lyanne drives away before he enters her house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes one second before his mother finds out what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>8 PM - onwards</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuki Shun, now, has to explain to his best friend, Hyuuga Junpei, why he can't be going with him in some antique stores every weekend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks having a girlfriend is not going to be an excuse. But Hyuuga might actually just challenge him to a fight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Izuki 3/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This is betrayal! Traitor! You're the Mitsuhide Akechi of my Nobunaga Oda!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koganei turns to Izuki with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>the fuck is this shit?</span>
  </em>
  <span> expression. "He's still on </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki sighs. "He's still on </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Izuki having a girlfriend. Nevermind that his girlfriend is a weirdo, who cares so much about stars and what they say about her everyday life. She answers quizzes about </span>
  <em>
    <span>what character of Hunter x Hunter am I?</span>
  </em>
  <span> and happily tells him she got Chrollo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>("He looks like he doesn't shower and is greasy but he's a good character, though!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki has nothing to say to that.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's stronger than he is and laughs harder on puns than he is but Izuki likes her. He thinks she's the most adorable person in the world and Izuki wouldn't have her any other way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been a week, Hyuuga." Tsucchida complains. "You didn't react like this when I told you I had a girlfriend, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's you! But this is Izuki! He thinks puns are the epitome of humor! How dare he find a girlfriend before me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kuroko and Kagami got into a relationship </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> you." Tsucchida points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They don't count! Actually, Kagami is probably a whole league of his own! So, he doesn't count, </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Discussing relationships in basketball practice is a bad etiquette." Koganei says. Then adds, "is what Mitobe told me to tell you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Izuki!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki's eyes widen. "I haven't said anything!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga is about to yell something when the door opens and it's Kagami and Kuroko, saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>good morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami sees Izuki and smiles. "Hello, Izuki-senpai."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Thank you, by the way. My girlfriend said you've been good to her. Sorry about that. I needed to go with Riko for this match. Was she okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah. Kuroko is with me. I forgot what it felt like hanging out with someone who can understand some of my American jokes." Kagami smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taiga-kun, please call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We've talked about this." Kuroko sighs at his boyfriend and turns to Izuki, "Yes. She's quite fun, Izuki-senpai. You suit each other."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami's face is red so Izuki lets him go when he leaves. Kuroko nods goodbye before following their Ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nice when people say you suit your girlfriend, right, Izuki?" Tsucchida asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...</span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Izuki replies, with that sickening tone Lyanne said he uses around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Hyuuga spats </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God damn it, Hyuuga, move on!" Koganei exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Hyuuga exclaims back and acts like he's a soldier from Nobunaga Oda's era.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuki is worried that Hyuuga might not never move on from him getting a girlfriend. It's been a week and Hyuuga has been giving him a cold shoulder. It's not like Izuki thinks Hyuuga is… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for real, but he doesn't like it when even basketball practices are being involved because he's upset </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels bad for thinking of Hyuuga when he's cuddling the very reason why Hyuuga doesn't want to talk to him like an asshole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne pauses the movie they're watching and pulls his face towards her and gives him a kiss at the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushes. "What was that for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bribe. So you could tell me what's bothering you." Lyanne says, and Izuki grins, a glint can be seen in his eyes but Lyanne just rolls her eyes and adds, "I give you enough kisses, Shun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki chuckles warmly as he buries his face in her neck. "Hyuuga is not talking to me because he said I betrayed him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Betrayed him? How?" Lyanne cups Izuki's face. "Hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By having a girlfriend…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne blinks, a few times, before she falls into a fit of laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't laugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it's a serious problem."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her laughter turns into an occasional chuckle as she kisses him again. "Seems interesting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nervously asks, "Would you like to meet him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Sure. Seems fun. I met two of your friends already. Would be nice to meet the others."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They'll be… you know, weird about it for a moment but they're just like that because it's the first time outside Tsuchida and Kagami and Kuroko that one of us has a relationship. And, uh, they'll be a bit --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, it's fine! Friends are supposed to be weird, you know? It's okay. As long as they aren't assholes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," he sighs in relief. "They're good people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Oh, by the way, is this Netflix and Chill?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your hand is on my boo--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki lets out an inhumane screech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down! It isn't that </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seirin wins against Kaijo in a practice match. He's happy about it, obviously. He's just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happier</span>
  </em>
  <span> because this is the match Izuki invited Lyanne to. She's been asking if she could watch them for weeks but Izuki doesn't want her to watch him lose. She didn't come for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne jumps to him and wraps her legs around his hips and keeps exclaiming that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're the prettiest basketball player ever! My baby is the best! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And something in English that she usually keeps during their 'private' time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>("Seriously, Izuki, couples are </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be making out. We've been dating for like, three weeks? Almost a month? I don't know why you're acting like this is news to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should ask Kagami and Kuroko. I bet they already passed second base already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to know what my friends do with their private time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Lyanne grumbles like she couldn't wait to teach what Izuki what </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span> time entails.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh? Who's that?" Moriyama asks and Izuki can feel the Hyuuga Incident 2.0 happening again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's Lyanne-san. Izuki-senpai's girlfriend." is what Kuroko says, but from what Izuki had seen before he got a handful of Lyanne, he was talking to Kise. So, Kise probably asked quietly who Lyanne was but Kuroko's voice was loud enough to answer even Moriyama's question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a oppressive silence that passes between all of them before Moriyama screams, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne pulls away from him slightly, she probably can hear Moriyama is in hysterics but doesn't care. She smiles at him, cups his face and pecks his lips before letting go. There's another </span>
  <em>
    <span>silence</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a pregnant one. Before somebody sighs and says, "How about we </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> eat together?" It's Kobori. The voice of reasons. "So, we can all celebrate your win." </span>
  <em>
    <span>And get an explanation of what the fuck was that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, one of the purposes Lyanne is here is because he wants Lyanne to hang out with Seirin and meet Hyuuga. But adding Kaijo wouldn't be so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If that's okay with you, Ly." Riko says, patting Lyanne's shoulder. Lyanne is a lot foot taller than Riko and -- wait a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ly</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne seems to know what he's thinking about because she smiles at him and says, "We were together for hours in there. So, we had a 'bond', you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bond… okay. Yeah. Makes sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...but why can Izuki hear some boss music when he realized that Lyanne and Riko are now friends? Like, it's his impending doom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, sure! Let's go! I would like to go with you all!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that ends the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Moriyama hysterically yells out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unfair! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a debate on where to eat and it lasted for about three minutes before Kasamatsu said, "Izuki, ask your girlfriend where she would like to e-eat." And Izuki turned to Lyanne, who was holding his hand, and kept on leaning towards Izuki's body. "Hmm? Alright. The ramen shop. We ate ramen on our first date, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost everybody gave Izuki the stinky eye except for Kise, who just keeps trying to calm Kasamatsu down, and Kagami and Kuroko who are starting to walk towards the restaurant and Riko, who talks with Lyanne to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the first date was?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, they're calmly reading the menu. As usual, Kagami is ordering </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much for one person and promised he'll pay for all of it and Kuroko doesn't order anything because he'll just take some food in what Kagami ordered. The rest is still thinking of what to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki orders for him and Lyanne and Moriyama gives him an evil look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Izuki asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." Moriyama narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki ignores him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everything is all said and done, the 'investigation' happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long have you been together?" Kise asks, first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki likes that Kise doesn't look like he's throttling Izuki. "Two months now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said first date. You guys had a date in a ramen shop?" This time, it's Riko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no. We went to a beach first, where </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>confessed --" Izuki flinches as Moriyama's eyes turn hostile and Hyuuga looks like he'd stab Izuki any minute now. "-- and then we went to the ramen shop. We played after and we ma-- we hung out in my car." She looks sheepish after she says her piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody says it but everyone knows what she was supposed to say or what 'hang out' entails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki prays that just by sitting still, it can lessen Moriyama and Hyuuga's murderous intentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all eat ramen and thanks to Koganei, bless his cat heart, changing the topic from his relationship to the basketball match they just had, they all talk casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, have some more side dishes." Lyanne leans in to whispers in his ear. "Are you not hungry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am. You should eat more, too." He pauses and reminds himself she's stronger than he is. "Wait. Hold that thought."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne giggles before eating her ramen again. Izuki smiles at her before feeling a chill in his spine. When he looks up, Moriyama is giving off the </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll kill you </span>
  </em>
  <span>aura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki shuts up.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After they finish eating, Lyanne says the customary, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I had so much fun, hope we hang out again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She specifically said it to Mitobe, Koganei, Tsucchida, Kagami, Kuroko, Riko and Kobori. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't worry, you'll get a girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Moriyama and laugh at Kasamatsu when she looks at Kise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki asks Hyuuga to stay back, which he did, </span>
  <em>
    <span>reluctantly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne holds Izuki's hand and smiles at Hyuuga. "Hello."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuuga looks like he wants to run or kill Izuki. His eyes soften when his eyes turn back to Lyanne. "Hi." He says softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki tries not to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Sh-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Izuki</span>
  </em>
  <span> said you like Japanese History. They're pretty fascinating. Most of what I know came from school or the otome games, though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Otome games?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, no! That's disrespectful towards Nobunaga Oda --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nobubaga? Sounds familiar. He seems the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> route I romanced in that game."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-</span>
  <em>
    <span>romance?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Hyuuga looks like he's going to have a heart attack. "No! You can't be getting information from those g-games! Listen up, Lyanne, as I am about to tell you the tale of the legendary, Nobunaga Oda!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanne looks at Izuki and winks at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My girlfriend is smart</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have a pretty cool girlfriend,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyuuga's text says as soon as Izuki is about to sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're still a traitor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For a good reason?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Izuki replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't push it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next game Izuki invited Lyanne with, Izuki accidentally injured himself. It's against Shuutoku and even if Seirin won, everybody is still worried about Izuki's foot. Which is pretty evident on how Lyanne comes running towards the court and checks up on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay? Oh my God, that was a pretty bad fall!" Lyanne exclaims. She fusses over him, kneeling down as soon as she reaches him and checks his foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine." Izuki says between giggles. "It's not so bad. I do think I need to go to a clinic to check if I could play the next game."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next game is still a week from now, Izuki-kun." Riko rolls her eyes as she gives Lyanne a bag of ice. Lyanne puts it against the injured ankle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuki-senpai, you should go to the clinic now." Kuroko reminds him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude, you look really pale! Are you okay?" Tsuchida cups his face. "You're sweating cold, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's probably because he's scared he can't play the next game." Koganei clicks his tongue. "Kiyoshi is coming back, you know? Don't be too scared."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to carry you, Senpai?" Kagami asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'll do it. You're all tired." Lyanne sighs. She turns around and looks back at Izuki. "Come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki blinks and whines. Because he knows this is one of those </span>
  <em>
    <span>if I say so, I say so</span>
  </em>
  <span> moments. He leans forward and wraps both his arms and legs around her. She stands up, with ease, like she's just carrying a bunch of grapes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's the clinic?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Takao exclaims and laughs. "Your girlfriend is strong, Izuki-san~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki feels Lyanne stiffen. She narrows her eyes at Takao and asks Izuki, "Is he someone I need to punch?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Izuki replies, tightening his hold around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And everybody puts in a good word about Takao to Lyanne, even Midorima looks like he would run if Lyanne actually does punch Takao. Izuki can't blame him. Midorima accidentally witnessed Hanamiya getting beaten up by Lyanne at the back of Hanamiya's school like a sack of potatoes when she found out what Hanamiya did to Kiyoshi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki doesn't really remember what happened there. It felt like a fever dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Takao is my…" Midorima looks like he's trying to find a word to describe Takao that won't earn him a punch. "A friend. He's a friend. He's a good man. You don't need to choose violence. He was just joking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Lyanne's body relaxes. "Okay! I'll send </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sh--</span>
  </em>
  <span> Izuki to the clinic first! Nice meeting you, Takao-kun~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki hears Midorima and everybody else breathes a sigh of relief. And a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Takao, I think I just saved your life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyanne gives Izuki a bag that she says is a bunch of 'books'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will be good to you. Study these." She pats the bag. "Okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do we have an exam I don't know about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckles evilly. "Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you'll know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Read them, alright?" She kisses his forehead and waves goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki watches the car fade away to the distance. He goes back to his room and opens the bag. He looks at what's inside and closes it. He takes his phone and sends a message to the Seirin group chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What will you do if your girlfriend makes you read a bunch of How To Safe Sex books?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hyuuga Junpei blocks you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is serious, guys!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Read them? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroko replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me give you Tatsuya's number, senpai. He's better at this. He and Alex can talk about that for hours. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kagami is not helpful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mitobe said good luck! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Koganei adds, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good luck, Izuki!this is from me :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know a store you can buy condoms to? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsuchida replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Read them. Research some other stuff. Let me send you some of the links.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riko… I'm still young</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better informed than not, no?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hahaha good luck Izuki - Kiyoshi</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that's you, Kiyoshi!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Furihata Kouki blocks you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NONE OF YOU ARE HELPFUL</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>